


Snake got your tongue?

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Rivals With Benefits, one-sided KuroKen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„My, my look what the cat dragged into the house~“, Kuroo greeted the guy standing in front of him, after he'd opened the door.</p><p>„Shut your face, you're the one begging me to come over.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake got your tongue?

„My, my look what the cat dragged into the house~“, Kuroo greeted the guy standing in front of him, after he'd opened the door.

„Shut your face, you're the one begging me to come over.“, Daishou replied with a sneer, shouldering his way inside the house past the taller boy not waiting for any invitations.

„I didn't beg. I merely offered you a favor because I've heard you were recently dumped...again.“

„I dumped her, so there isn't any suffering going on on my side.“

„Then I guess you don't need any ~sexual healing~ either?“

Instead of pointing out to the Nekoma captain, that he wasn't being a smooth talker at all, Daishou pushed Kuroo against the next available, vertical surface. When their lips connected it was with more force than necessary, teeth painfully clicking together and their noses getting pressed against the other's cheek.

Kuroo didn't even get the chance to return the 'attack', before sharp canines dug into his bottom lip, electing a low hiss from the dark haired.

„Not talking big anymore, do you?“, Daishou remarked with a satisfied grin, after he'd released Kuroo's reddening lip. It made him almost look attractive and less of an asshole. Almost.

„Tch. Let's just get upstairs already.“, came the huffed reply.

They actually managed to make it into Kuroo's room without any further incidents.

„So are we gonna play rock, paper scissor to decide who's gonna be on top?“

„Since Nekoma's so proud of their receives why don't you bottom?“

„Because this isn't volleyball in case you haven't notice. Well, if you can convince me with that silver tongue of yours...“, Kuroo offered, wiggling his short eyebrows suggestively.

Daishou didn't need to ponder over his decision for very long. „Deal.“

He was confident in his abilities to render Kuroo into a speechless mess, the way he liked him best. Now that he was thinking about it Daishou wondered why he'd refrained from gagging the other so far. Maybe he'd do that next time. He's already looking forward to it.

Focusing on their planned make out session in the present Daishou stripped out of his cloths, only leaving his black briefs in place. A few seconds later Kuroo was in the same state of undress, getting comfortable on the bed. Without any prompting Daishou slipped between Kuroo's thighs, slim fingers wandering along the soft skin on the inside of Kuroo's legs. The 'cover' was misleading, Daishou knew about the powerful muscles hidden underneath, the way they flexed when Kuroo pushed off the ground and jumped for a block or dived towards the ground to receive a ball that had gotten past Nekoma's defense.

Leaning down with his upper body to catch Kuroo's lips in another kiss, this one turned out to be less vicious but equally heated. Daishou's tongue darted out between his lips to get a taste of Kuroo's slightly chapped one's. Kuroo didn't just play dead starfish either and got a hold of Daishou's sides, raking his short nails down the other's ribcage while his tongue slid into the brunet's mouth. Nearly at the same time they pulled back a bit to catch their breath with neither of them wanting to look too riled up already. 

Kuroo's eyes landed on the two, tiny silver balls that were located close to the corners of Daishou's lower lip. He never wore those during matches due the potential risk of injury in case he got a volleyball to the face. Now they're back in and Kuroo couldn't resist the urge to suck on them, relishing in the smooth texture.

Daishou wasn't a big fan of Kuroo toying with his piercings since he didn't exactly got off on it and the black haired was slobbering all over his chin in the progress. He should get his nipples pierced so Kuroo might pay more attention to them. Turning his head to the side Daishou's lips brushed Kuroo's jaw before attaching themselves on his neck.

„No marks.“, came the unnecessary reminder from the captain underneath him.

„Afraid your lil puddinghead might think you've got over him?“

„Keep Kenma out of this.“

Kuroo's tone of voice had suddenly turned chilly, making it obvious that Daishou had hit a weak spot, which had the potential to ruin the mood entirely. That's the main reason Daishou refrained from digging his fangs deeper into the topic. Instead he moved his hips, let their crotches grind together and hopefully distract Kuroo from his words. At least his body seemed to react positively to his actions, judging by the way Kuroo's half hard cock rubbed against his own.

Slithering down the taller boy's body Daishou lowered his head, following Kuroo's happy trail until it disappeared underneath the elastic seam of his underwear. Just because Daishou had given up on the verbal teasing for now didn't mean he'd stop completely. His hands took a hold of Kuroo's hips, thumbs tracing the halfway hidden v-shape. Getting an eyeful of Kuroo's bulge close up Daishou briefly wet his lips before starting to mouth the shape of the other's cock through the fabric, leaving it damp and clinging even more to the contours. Daishou's lips stretched into a content smile when he heard Kuroo's quiet groan and he didn't protest when the other's fingers ran through his hair, probably trying to mess it up worse than his own, which Daishou thought wasn't even possible. His nostrils were filled with the scent of fabric softener, cotton and Kuroo's own distinctive smell, which Daishou refused to vividly compare to something else.

Daishou could feel Kuroo getting impatient by way he started tugging on the strands of his hair and nails scratching against his scalp, leaving a prickling sensation that ran down his neck. Willing to show mercy once in a while the brunet gave Kuroo's twitching hips a little squeeze, encouraging him to lift his hips, so it was easier to slide down Kuroo's underwear. 

„At least someone's showing how happy he's to see me~“, Daishou commented with amusement upon seeing the flushed erection that was curving towards Kuroo's belly. He didn't have to look up to see Kuroo rolling his eyes at him.

It was time to win this round and get his reward.  
Running the tip of his tongue along the underside of Kuroo's shaft up to the tip Daishou grazed the slit with his teeth, electing another needy sound from the other boy. A few moments later Daishou covered his teeth once more and slowly guided Kuroo's cock past his lips into his mouth, enjoying the way the throbbing flesh brushed his tongue and gums. Although he was in fact able to control his gag reflex and swallow even more Daishou didn't go for the kill yet and hollowed his cheeks, sucking Kuroo's cock accompanied with small bobbing motions of his head. It was kinda funny how Nekoma's captain appeared as the cool guy at the first glance but that facade was shattered as soon as you got to know him better. Especially when something that sounded like a choked off whine escaped his lips and Daishou could taste the first drops of precum on his tongue.

He had to pin Kuroo's lower body to the mattress, when the black haired started to buck his hips, probably unintentionally without wanting him to actually choke on his prick. Digging his nails into the other's flesh Daishou made sure to leave some red, crescent shaped imprints. Something to remember him by. 

After getting intimate with Nekoma's captain on several occasions Daishou had learned to tell when Kuroo came close to reaching his orgasm. The slackened jaw, curling toes and twitching abdominal muscles were just a few of the telltale signs. Since this wasn't supposed to be a quickie in the locker room tho Daishou pulled back and released Kuroo's cock with a wet pop, thumb and pointer curling tightly around the base of his dick.

„Don't be so selfish, Tetsurou...if you wanna come, you have to work for it. Why don't you show me how many fingers you can fit into that greedy hole of yours?“

„We've worked that out before.“  
Kuroo didn't seemed too enthusiastic about preparing himself in front of Daishou or what was to follow afterwards. He always needed a bit of persuasion in form of prostate stimulation until he truly appreciated Daishou's requests.

„Hmm yes but you know me, I can be very forgetful sometimes, so be a sweetheart and give me a little reminder. Maybe it'll stick this time.“

„Whatever, guppy brain.“, Kuroo gave in with a quiet snort, reaching out for the drawer of his nightstand, the cliché hiding place for lube and condoms. Watching him rummaging around it didn't take long until Kuroo grabbed the small bottle and upon brief examination decided that the left over content should be enough.

„Geez, Tetsu, how many times do you jerk off while thinking of me? I'm deeply flattered~“

„You wish.“

„Less talking more prep.“

With this final statement Daishou loosened his fingers around Kuroo's base and gave his cock an encouraging stroke of his palm. The other hesitate but finally uncapped the bottle and poured some of the cherry scented lube onto his fingers, warming the cool liquid up a bit before lowering his hand between his legs. Without much foreplay he started to circle his rim, trying to ignore the pair of eyes on him, which made the heath rise from his neck to his ears and colored them in an interesting shade of pink.

Not wanting to become a passive participant Daishou sat up to push his briefs over the curve of his ass. Kuroo's cock had gotten enough attention for a while. Slicking up his palm by dragging his tongue all over it Daishou got a hold of his own neglected erection, giving it a few pumps, then starting to tease the frenulum with his thumb.

Leering down at Kuroo Daishou noted that the other had managed to get the first finger in and after a few minutes the second followed.

„Looking really delicious like this~“, he felt the rare need to compliment the middle blocker and actually mean it. Kuroo apparently didn't know how to take a compliment judging by the frown that was forming on his face. Or maybe it was because he hadn't located his prostate yet.

Diashou only needed one hand to continue jerking himself, so he slipped the middle finger of his other hand into his mouth, sucking it suggestively.

„Need some help?“, he offered generously. It was mostly a rhetorical question and Daishou didn't wait for an answer from Kuroo before squeezing his finger inside Kuroo's ass alongside the other's two fingers.

„Bet I can find it before you do.“, he uttered in a hushed voice, rubbing his digit over Kuroo's inner walls, feeling him clench around their joined fingers. A surprised moan and shuddering breath was all the reaction he needed to know that he'd found the bundle of nerves. Pushing into it a few more times until withdrawing his finger he signaled Kuroo with a brief tug on his wrist that his job was done as well. Kuroo groaned regretfully but reached out for the nightstand again to retrieve a condom this time, affectionately throwing it the golden square against Daishou's chest.

„I see, romance is dead~“, the brunet made an overly disappointed face but picked up the condom and ripped open the wrapping. With a relieved sigh he rolled the latex down his cock and shuffled closer to Kuroo's lower body, pushing his thighs further apart.

Kuroo's remark that he didn't participate in gymnastic classes died on his tongue when Daishou inserted the head of his cock without any warning.

„F-fuck.“

„Hng- yes.“, Daishou agreed in delight, slowly sinking in until he bottomed out. It felt almost like too much the way Kuroo's ass squeezed his cock, only allowing him to thrust inside shallowly and sometimes having to take a short break, so he wouldn't shoot his load after 5 minutes. Kuroo might have teased him for holding back like this if he weren't so busy getting used to the sensation of getting stretched and being filled up to the brim.

Sidetracking Kuroo from what didn't feel pleasurable in the beginning Daishou wrapped his fingers around the black haired's cock again, stroking him in sync with his thrusts, supporting his upper body with his other hand placed beside Kuroo's chest. Kuroo just seemed to have waited for something or someone to latch onto. His hands found their way to Daishou's shoulder blades and clung to them as if his life was depending on it.

„Harder...“, Kuroo spurred Daishou on, when he managed to relax, hooking one leg around the brunet's waist. The changed angle allowed the other's cock to reach deeper and oh yes- made it bump into his prostate too, which was the best combination. Throwing his head back without any shame Kuroo let out a guttural moan, moving his hips and meeting Daishou's pelvis halfway. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room, making Kuroo feel grateful that his parents weren't at home. No way he could disguise this as a study meeting.

Sex often turned into a game between the two often them with each of them trying to make the other cum first. Playing dirty was allowed, so Kuroo switched tactics and brought his hands to Daishou's front, rubbing his thumbs over the brunet's quickly hardening nipples, using a hint of nails, which made Daishou rhythm falter momentarily.

„Oho~ Still all sensitive, huh?“, Kuroo allowed himself a little revenge from all the teasing he'd have endured tonight. He paid for it with Daishou picking up his tempo and pounding more harshly into him. Totally worth it.

Their voices mingled with each other and at some point Daishou couldn't tell if the sounds where coming out of his own mouth or Kuroo's. Feeling a few drops of sweat running down his neck Daishou could compare his current state with the one of a pressure pot that was about to burst any moment. One more squeeze of Kuroo's ass was everything it took for Daishou to reach his climax, spurts of cum getting caught by the condom while he rode out his orgasm, using his leftover energy to serve Kuroo a few more powerful thrusts.

Kuroo had been close to his limit as well and the combination of Daishou's hand and cock working him gave him the final push he'd needed. His back bowed in a low arc before he collapsed back onto the mattress, stomach splattered with warm cum. Gladly he hadn't actually moaned the other's name because Daishou's ego was already inflated enough without him blowing it up any further.

„Well, this turned out better than it started.“, Daishou felt the need to break the comfortable silence, softening cock slipping out again. Waiting until Kuroo wasn't clinging onto him with his leg anymore the smaller one got rid of the used condom, tying it up before throwing it in the direction of the bin. Unfortunately he missed by a few inches.

„Whoops~“

„You're nasty...and totally did that on purpose.“

„You can't prove anything, kitty cat.“

„Get off my property.“, Kuroo growled, pushing his feet against Daishou's stomach, almost making him loose his balance.

„Rude! I just gave you an orgasm.“

„And I'm very grateful for that but we've spent more time than expected...“, he noticed with a fleeting glance to the clock, raking his fingers through his messy hair making it look even more like a plundered bird-nest.

„You know maybe this attitude of yours is the reason Kozume isn't interested in you.“, Daishou nonchalantly remarked, while putting his cloths back on.

„Fuck off!“, Kuroo snapped back, glaring at the other boy's back at if his look might be able to give him some third degree frostbite.

„Touchy~ You know getting dumped sucks but at least I don't have to face that person afterwards on a daily basis.“

Standing in the doorway and strategically out of Kuroo's reach Daishou gave him a small wave of goodbye now that he'd spilled all his poison. The thing was even after what he'd just thrown into Kuroo's face he knew the messy haired captain would contact him again. He'd done it before and as long as Kuroo wouldn't get over his unrequited crush this vicious cycle would continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Went on ao3 to check out the fics of this rarepair but it turned out there wasn't any fic yet so...I wrote something myself and it turned out to be more painful than planned!? Daishou just appeared in the latest chap, which means the way I write him might be ooc but I hope you enjoyed it anyway~ You can find me on tumblr (@buckingrabbit), reblogging every picture of that damn snake that finds its way on my dash ❤


End file.
